A New Life
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: This is a Luka/Abby story set 4 years in the future. Abby gets some great news but she gets some bad news that could change everything.


Abby This story takes place 4 years in the future. Luka and Abby got back together they were married and now have a 4 year old daughter. Kerry was never gay she is married to Carter and they a 3 year old daughter. After Mark's death Elizabeth became close friends with Susan, Abby, and Kerry. Ella is now 5 years old. Gallant is now an ER resident. Malucci was never fired.  
  
Disclaimer: All ER characters belong to Warner Bros., Michael Critction, and NBC. Maggie Danielle Kovac, Lucy Gabrielle Carter, Maura, and Dr. Monica Innes belong to me.  
  
This is a Luka/Abby story  
  
  
Chapter 1: A New Life  
  
  
A little girl with pigtails wearing a Power Puff Girls night gown ran down the hall to her parents room. She climbed on the bed where her mom laid asleep. She started to jump on the bed. "Mommy, Mommy wake up" she squealed. Abby Kovac groaned as she rolled over to look at the clock on the nightstand. She groaned again when she saw that it was only 6:15 am and her shift didn't start until 10 am. "Mags honey mommy's tired" Maggie Danielle Kovac continued to jump. "I'm hungry mommy I want pancakes for breakfast" Abby sighed. "Alright fine we'll have pancakes" Maggie hugged her "Yay! Thank you mommy" She nodded "You're welcome sweetie" Maggie jumped off the bed and raced toward the kitchen.  
  
Abby pulled back the covers and climbed out of bed. She walked over to the closet to grab her robe. She stopped and leaned on the dresser when she suddenly felt dizzy. It passed. She bent down to pick up a photo of Luka holding Maggie as a baby she had knocked over. She set the picture down and headed to the kitchen. Maggie smiled when she saw her. "Look mommy I set the table." Abby smiled "It looks great honey" She walked over to the cabinet and got the box of pancake mix out.   
  
Abby finished cooking the last pancake she set it on a plate. She set the plate down in front of her daughter. "Here you go sweetie" she kissed the top of her head. Maggie smiled "Thank you mommy" she began eating her pancakes. Abby set her plate of pancakes down. She sat down and looked at them. She was beginning to feel nauseous. She pushed the plate away. She got up and quickly made her way to the bathroom. She slid down to the floor and preceded to get sick several times. Abby leaned back against the cool tiles on the wall. A small smiled danced across her face. She knew what was making her sick or at least she was hoping she did.  
  
A little voice behind her whispered "Mommy are you okay" Abby turned to see her daughter standing in the doorway. She smiled "I'm fine honey why don't we go get you ready to go see daddy" She nodded "Okay mommy" Abby stood up and flushed the toilet. She walked over to the sink and splashed some cool water on her face. She took a hold of Maggie's hand and walked to the little girl's room. "Okay honey what do you want to wear today" she asked her. Abby smiled as she watched her daughter run over to her closet. She subconsciously set her hand on her stomach.   
  
Maggie bounced back over to Abby "I want to wear this mommy" She was holding her favorite blue jeans skirt and Power Puff Girls shirt. Abby smiled "Okay honey" She helped Maggie get dressed and she brushed her hair back into one long braid. She kissed her daughter's cheek. "Okay sweeite Mommy will get dressed and we'll go"   
  
Abby went to her bedroom. She put on a pair of black slacks and a form fitting purple blouse. She checked herself in the mirror. She looked at the pack of cigarettes sitting on the dresser. She took one out and was about to light it. Her hand went to her stomach again. She dropped the cigarette. She decided not to smoke not until she knew for sure. She looked at herself one last time before leaving the room. She found Maggie sitting on the couch with her little Power Puff Girls book bag it had been a birthday present from Elizabeth. Her, Susan, and Kerry had all been there for Elizabeth when Mark passed away and the 4 of them ahd become close friends. Abby sighed sadly. Maggie looked at her "you okay mommy" She smiled "Yes darling lets go see daddy".  
  
Half an hour later Abby pulled into the employee parking lot of County General Hospital. She took Maggie's hand and they walked into the ER. Carter saw Abby walk in. He walked over to her. "Hey Abby" He knelt down "Hey Mags look at you" "You get bigger every time I see you!" Maggie giggled and threw her arms around him. "Hey Uncle Carter! Is Lucy here today" Carter nodded. "Yep she's in the lounge with Aunt Kerry" Maggie looked up at Abby "Can I go see Lucy mommy please" Abby nodded. "Okay I'll be there in a minute" the little girl raced toward the lounge.   
  
Carter smiled "Amazing huh our kids being bestfriends just like us" Abby smiled "Yeah it is have you seen Luka" He nodded. "Yes he's in exam room 2 with a patient" she nodded "Okay do me a favor don't tell him I'm here yet okay. He looked at her "alright" "Are you okay Abby" She smiled "Yes Carter everything is fine I better get Mags up to daycare.  
  
Abby told Carter she'd see him later. She walked into the lounge. Kerry was sitting on the couch and Lucy and Maggie were running around the lounge. She grabbed Maggie. "What are you two doing" she asked. She giggled "We're the Power Puff Girls mommy! I'm Bubbles!" Lucy giggled. "I'm Blossom" Abby smiled and let Maggie go. She sat down next to Kerry. "Kerry can I ask you for a favor" Kerry smiled "Sure Abby what is it" She turned toward Kerry "Would you take Mags up to daycare for me I need to make a stop on the ninth floor" Kerry looked at her with concern "The ninth floor that's the gynecology clinic" Abby smiled "I know I'm going to get a pregnancy test" she said with a hint of excitement in her voice. Kerry smiled "You think you're pregnant" she nodded "When I got out of bed this morning I got dizzy and I made pancakes for Mags and just the sight of them made sick" Kerry smiled "Well you better get going don't worry about Maggie"   
  
Abby stood up she walked over to her daughter. "Mags, Aunt Kerry is going to take you up to daycare okay" Maggie smiled "Okay mommy" Abby headed for the door. She turned briefly to look at Kerry. "Don't say anything to Luka okay " Kerry nodded "I won't" Abby smiled "Thank you Kerry". Kerry smiled   
as she watched Abby leave. She hoped that Abby was pregnant she knew how much Abby and Luka had wanted another child.   
  
  
Abby rode the elevator up to the ninth floor. She approached the receptionist. " Hi Maura is Dr. Innes in" Maura smiled "Mrs. Kovac its good to see you Dr. Innes is in her office her first patient isn't for another hour I'm sure she'll see you" Abby smiled and thanked Maura. She walked down the hallway. She stopped at the door marked Dr. Monica Innes OBGYN. She knocked lightly. A warm voice said "Come in" She pushed the door open and walked in. "Hello Dr. Innes" The dark haired doctor smiled. "Abby Kovac! How are you" She smiled "I'm okay I was a little sick this morning" Dr. Innes nodded "So you came to see me" Abby nodded.   
  
Abby sat on the examining table swinging her legs like a little kid. She gazed around the room. She smiled at a poster of a smiling baby. She really wanted to be pregnant she and Luka had been trying to get pregnant for two years. She had gotten pregnant last year but she had miscarried. She hoped this time would be different. Abby was still gazing at the poster when she heard the door open. She turned to see Dr. Innes with a chart in her hands. She smiled "Congratulations Abby you're going to have a baby!" Abby stood up and hugged her "Thank you Dr. Innes Thank you" The doctor smiled "You're welcome Abby I want you to come back in two weeks for a prenatal check-up" Abby nodded "I will" She hugged her one last time before leaving the room. She headed for the ER. She couldn't wait to tell Luka.  
  
Abby hurried off the elevator. She scanned the halls of the ER for Luka . She saw him talking to Malucci. She walked up to them. She grabbed Luka's hand "Sorry Dave I need to steal my husband for a minute." She pulled Luka to the lounge. She pulled him down to her and kissed him passionately. Luka grinned "What was that for" he whispered. She smiled "Luka I'm pregnant" He looked at her "Really" he asked. She nodded. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "I love you Abby" he whispered. He knelt down in front of Abby and lightly kissed her stomach "and I love you too little one" Abby giggled. "We love you too Luka"  
  
Abby's pager started to vibrate. She looked at it. It was the gynecology clinic. She wondered why they were paging her. She looked at Luka. "Honey I have to go back upstairs we'll celebrate later" She stood on her tip toes and lightly kissed him before disappearing out the door.  
  
She went back up to the ninth floor. "Maura Dr. Innes paged me" the woman nodded "Yes she's waiting for you" Abby went to her office. She knocked and the doctor told her to come in. "Hi Dr. Innes you paged me" The doctor looked at her "Yes Abby I did" I'm afraid I found something in you're blood work I must have over looked it earlier. All of a sudden Abby didn't feel to good. She sat down her hand went to her stomach. "Dr. Innes is there something wrong with my baby" she asked on the verge of tears. Dr. Innes sighed sadly.  
  
What does Dr. Innes have to tell Abby? How will it affect her and her unborn child? Find out in Chapter 2:Why Me.........Coming Soon!!!!!!!! 


End file.
